Militärgewehr 78 Gauß
''"I have had this same gun for... let's say ten years, at this point. Ever since it first came out, the thing just worked flawlessly - the Sikazi War was nothing but a breeze with this boomstick lighting up their hordes from kilometers away. Through acid, rain, space... never needed more than a few part switches and housing recalibrations. I can't ask for a better gun than this." ''— Jannick Tauber, a "war hero" of the Punitive Staat-Sikazi War The Militärgewehr 78 Gauß, acronymized as '''MiGw 78G '''and translated in Galactic Standard to ''Military Rifle 78 Gauss, ''is a family of service rifles extrapolating from old MiGw 60G designs into a new military market after its introduction in 780 SA. Entering service with numerous military branches and paramilitary organizations of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat - namely the ''Staatsschutz, Sturmheer, ''and ''Weltraummarine ''- its has become an integral icon to the image of the average Staat soldier, seeing usage in the Punitive Staat-Sikazi War and the ongoing anti-piracy and anti-raider Operation Wolkenkratzer. Already having 52 billion units in existence, it is now one of the most numerous weapons in service within the ''Staatsschutz ''and ''Staatswehr, ''being a standard issue to the general infantryman and finding specialized uses through various modifications and add-ons. Work in progress. History Work in progress. Background Work in progress. Adoption Work in progress. Reliability The MiGw 78G, although somewhat expensive, is considered to be one of the most reliable service rifles to date within the Sternenstaat. Despite initial research and development concerns for the rifle due to the involvement of complex mechanical operations for reloading and the utilization of several different types of ammunition, the MiGw 78G has proven itself through both trials and field experience to be capable of operating in a miscellany of environments, ranging from full aquatic submersion to extensive acidic exposure, the vacuum of space, and crushing atmospheric pressures. The well-placed reliability of the weapon is thanks to the strength of its various external and internal components. The bulk of the gun utilizes various polymers and a titanium carbide skeleton to minimize mass and maximize strength and durability, with the coil and sensor housings being given particular attention to prevent malfunctions of both devices. Work in progress. Design Work in progress. Barrel Work in progress. Recoil Work in progress. Sights Work in progress. Range and accuracy Work in progress. Terminal ballistics Work in progress. Magazines Work in progress. Grenade launchers and shotguns Work in progress. Bayonet Work in progress. Bipod Work in progress. Variants Work in progress. MiGw 78Ga Work in progress. MiGw 78Gb Work in progress. MiGw 78Gc Work in progress. MiGw 78Gd Work in progress. Derivatives Work in progress. Production and users The MiGw 78G is currently one of the most produced weapons in the Menschlicher Sternenstaat, as it is currently phasing out multiple infantry rifles from various armed forces of the country (most particularly the Kampf-Staatsschutz and Staatswehr). It does not operate on a standardized ammunition format between other nations. Users * Menschlicher Sternenstaat ** Staatswehr *** Sturmheer *** Weltraummarine ** Staatsschutz *** Kampf-Staatsschutz *** National-Staatsschutz ** Nationales Verteidigungsamt ** Staatspolizei * Abujan Empire Former users Work in progress. Trivia * ??? Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat Category:Staatsschutz Category:Weltraummarine Category:Sturmheer Category:Weapons Category:Military